


Love Potion

by Anonymous



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Asexual Chrome, Asexual Ishigami Senkuu, Googled Science, Illustrated, Learning about muscles (but sexily), M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nothing will stop Senku from thinking about science, self discovery, the inherient homoeroticism of touching your science mentor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chrome dipped the end of his pinky in and tasted the drink, blanching at the sickly sweetness.“Someone gave you this? And you drank it?”The Science Kingdom’s leader pulled at his collar, trying to vent his body heat.“Nothing ventured, nothing gained.”He gave Senku an incredulous look.“It’s called a Love Potion. This is what they give newlyweds, for a… energetic and propsperous first night together.”
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58
Collections: Anonymous





	Love Potion

Chrome dipped the end of his pinky in and tasted the drink, blanching at the sickly sweetness.

“Someone gave you _this?_ And you _drank_ it?”

The Science Kingdom’s leader pulled at his collar, trying to vent his body heat.

“Nothing ventured, nothing gained.”

He gave Senku an incredulous look.

“It’s called a _L_ _ove_ _P_ _otion_. This is what they give newlyweds, for a… _energetic_ and _propsperous_ first night together.”

“A sort of aphrodisiac? Of any concoction the village accepts, it’s _that?_ ”

Chrome dropped his head with a humourless chuckle, peering up just enough to watch Senku squirm. He wasn’t wrong, because of any ‘sorcery’ that had become accepted, one for getting people together was probably the least helpful. This had not been the situation he’d expected to come home to, but when the whole village was in party mode, stranger things could happen. He was just glad he hadn’t accepted any drinks himself.

“Just… sit tight. I’ll go fetch you some water.”

“Mmh, thanks.”

He left Senku in his shed, unable to shake the mild hilarity that of all people to get _that_ drink, it was their divorcee chief who couldn’t spare a millimetre of care for personal relationships. If word got out, people like Ginro would never let him live it down. Thankfully is was only supposed to last a few hours.

Alongside an entire jug of water, Chrome found a length of fabric to use as cool wrap. On his round trip he was thankful to be able to ward off any questions of ‘Where’s the chief?’ and ‘Why don’t you come back to the party?’ with a couple big words and emphasis on ‘important and dangerous science’. He even scared off Gen with the threat of making him complete more gruelling work. He was not letting anyone near their science leader while he was in this state.

By the time he was back at the hut, Senku had ditched his shoes, arm wraps and the pouches around his waist, all while still pulling at his collar in clear discomfort.

"Here."

He dropped the wet material on the back of his neck, earning a pleased sigh. Once Chrome had thrown out the remaining _Love potion_ , he made sure to ‘lock’ the door, then filled the cup with water and passed it over, taking a seat across from the chief.

"Thanks."

Senku gratefully downed the cup. The flush of red tinting his cheeks and ears was sort of cute to see, but it was clearly not brought on by any embarrassment or shyness.

"I wonder why it makes you so hot- physically! Uh not like that, I mean-"

That devilish laugh warmed his own cheeks.

“It’s a change in blood pressure. The heart starts pumping blood faster which warms your body, like when you exercise, and blood vessels dilate, which leads to a darker red colour on your skin. You also start sweating as the bodies way of trying to cool down.”

“So it heats you up, but then immediately tries to cool you down?” He crossed his arms, “It makes sense for when your working, but for _this_? And it happens when you’re sick too right?”

"The body regulates itself at a constant 37 degrees centigrade, but things like hormones or virus’ cause an increase. Even a small increase can be deadly, so the body to quick to find ways to get back to the safe zone. We've got mercury, we should look into making a thermometer. There's plenty of uses for it, from storing food to checking for illness."

"Oh! Sounds real handy."

“Yeah. Another one of those modern tools that was taken for granted.”

Senku wriggled in place, stretching his legs out and adjusting the fabric on his neck. Chrome watched in bemusement, marvelling that despite being uncomfortable, he was still willing to prattle on and explain things to him.

“You’ve got a lot of self-control; most guys go chasing after anything that moves when they drink the love potion. There’s a reason it’s usually a controlled substance.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call it self-control. More…” He mused for a moment, “General disinterest?”

Chrome tilted his head, brows quirking in curiosity. Senku almost matched his look, but then relaxed back with a knowing look.

“Inside the body is a whoooole mess of chemicals, some of which are produced more during certain situations or with certain stimulus. Dompamine, Epinephrine, Vasopressin, Testosterone, etc. To a portion of the population, these can be through of as ‘sexual motivation’, though most of the research during my time was limited to assessing heterosexual males.”

He nodded to show he understood _some_ of that.

“Without dipping into why bias research was a massive detriment to science, the point I’m making is; there’s a difference between a state of sexual arousal and _wanting_ to have intercourse with someone.”

The gears were clearly moving in Chrome’s head, and Senku wondered how close to home he could push.

“Let’s try a hypothetical situation. Imagine if you’d won the grand bout and become chief. Once she was better, everyone would be telling you to go have a child with Ruri. One more for the population and an heir to pass on the hundred tales too, right?”

He shook away the brief fantasy, “Y-yeah. Having a child would be expected.”

“But would you _want_ to?”

“I-…”

He stopped. _Would he?_ Increasing the dwindling population was encouraged, and he’d always been close to Ruri, but if given a choice, would he want to have sex with her? Would he even want to take anyone else from the village?

“… hm. Well… I guess… If I was allowed to choose… I’d probably say no. I’ve never thought about wanting to do _it_ with _anyone_.” He scratched his head, really dwelling on how much others through about it, and pushed it on others, compared to his own train of thought as a youth, “Wait, is that weird? A lot of the other guys talk about which girl they’d like to take to a private hut. Is that normal, and I’m the strange one? I mean, I know I’m strange, but even if it was Ruri-”

A swift flick was delivered to his forehead.

“Ow!”

“Idiot. You’re perfectly normal. Though it means were even more of birds of a feather.”

There was something warm and open about Senku’s smile, like he was happy to be able to confide in him, though it quickly disappeared when he flushed another shade of red.

“Ugh, this is unbearable.”

With an irritated sigh, he grabbed his collar and tore, shoving the leather from his shoulders and let it pool around his waist. Now shirtless, he returned to futilely trying to fan himself.

Chrome wouldn’t admit to staring. Rather he stood, grabbing the fallen cloth wrap, re-dipping it in the water and wringing it, before placing it atop of Senku’s head, flattening his already damp hair.

“Ah, thanks. You know, you don’t have to stick around if you don’t want to.”

“No, I like being here, with you. Besides, who knows what kind of trouble you could get up to.”

“Aw, don’t get enough of me during the day?”

“…No, I don’t.”

Senku raised a curious brow, and it almost felt like a small victory to perplex him. Chrome moved to seat himself directly in front of the scientist, feeling more willing to open up about his own sudden introspection.

“All day is work, work and more work. Sure we can work together, and that’s crazy fun, but it’s also really nice to just… have you to myself and talk about random things.”

They stared at each other, before Chrome felt himself also turning a shade of red on realising what he’d said. He had no idea where such a cheesy line came from, but Senku’s growing smirk made him want to melt into the floor.

“T-that being said, uh, talking really isn’t helping you right now. S-surely erh, maybe burning some energy will get that stuff out of your system!”

He waved his arms wildly in some sort of emphasis or example, but the smirk only grew more as Senku tucked his legs under himself and came close enough to bump knees.

“Burning energy? Brain exercises count for that too. How about an anatomy lesson featuring the muscular system?”

He took Chrome’s hands in his, bringing them up to his neck and holding them in place. His palms grew warm, and from how close they’d become, he could almost feel the heat radiating from the scientist face.

“Spelnius capitis.”

His fingertips were pushed into the back of his neck, just at the edge of his hairline.

“And Sternocleidomastoid.”

His thumbs were pushed in at the front, just under the jaw.

“It’s also a good place to check for a pulse.”

Chrome shivered, feeling the vibration of Senku’s voice and the pounding of his heart. He was likely turning the same shade of red.

“You’re taking notes, right?”

“Y-yeah, like I’ve got space after everything else you’ve filled my head with.”

The low laugh sent tingles through his fingers and up his arm. Their hands began to move again, sliding onto his shoulders.

“Levator scapulae-” Fingers pushed in again, “Trapezius.”

His thumb drifted over the rise of the muscle, before dipping down to bump his collar bone. He could feel movement under his palm as Senku shifted his arms.

“Deltoid.”

Pressed on his shoulders, there was a clear colour difference between Chrome’s own tanned, worn hands and the pale, slightly flushed skin under them. It made him slightly self-conscious about the calluses and scars that were probably rough and scratchy as they moved, but Senku didn’t seem to take notice, eyes closed, and a small smile now gracing his lips as he guided Chrome.

“Pectoralis major.”

His palm spread flat against his chest, soaking in the warmth and slight dampness.

“This is just one?”

“They’re in layers, so there’s more the deeper you go. Distribution of body fat hides them as well. Rectus abdominis is a common place for build-up.”

Their hands stopped above his bellybutton. For someone without a lot of stamina, Chrome was impressed by the definition of his abdomen, clearly feeling each cluster beneath his skin. Though it was probably because of how thin he was-

“Abdominal external olique.”

Wrapping around his sides and resting on top of his hips really gave a sense of how lithe the modern scientist was. Gen’s description of ‘a stick’ wasn’t far from wrong, and it wasn’t hard to imagine that someone around the size of Magma would have an easy time snapping him in two. Considering the kinds of enemies Senku had unfortunately made-

“Latissimus dorsi.”

Chrome hadn’t quite realised he’d moved forward, sliding between his legs, with his hands escaping Senku’s grasp until his fingertips brushed his spine. His forehead came to rest in the crook of his neck, only just catching the hitch in the scientists breathing. Not being able to see his face gave him a push to move his hands beyond the pile of clothing-

“Gluteus maximus, medius is there too.”

His breath was hot in his ear, and there was a buzz in his head. None of it was unpleasant, not even the growing heat between them, but there was now a small voice that asked; ‘ _What are you trying to do?’_

They’d just discussed that neither of them had interest in intercourse, which Chrome could feel was still true, but in the moment he’d been caught in, he also knew there was no where else he wanted to be right now; pressed safely in the chest of the one who’d changed his entire life and given him the greatest boost to his passion and interests.

Senku’s hands had moved up, resting on his back, drawing small circles by the edge of his shirt. The movement seemed unsure, testing, like the hands on his ass weren’t a signal to initiate close touching.

They were both at a loss of where to go, but Senku was clearly uncomfortable under the _Love Potions_ effect, and he wanted to help ease that discomfort in some way. Considering what it did, the best course of action would be…

“…It’s okay.” Chrome found himself quietly mumbling against Senku’s skin, “We can just say… if it’s too much. Is that alright?”

“Heh, works for me. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.”

“That thought is what got you in this situation.”

The hands finally slipped under the edge of his shirt.

“As a scientist, you’ve gotta test things and learn from mistakes.”

“Science really is all that’s in your brain, isn’t it?”

Senku simply laughed, face pressing into his hair. Chrome let himself lean further in, lips brushing against his collar bone, then the sternocleidomastoid. Feeling the roaming hands on his back, he took one of his own hands and moved it to Senku’s knee, slowly sliding up.

“Rectus femoris. Your thumb might be on vastus medialis too.”

He let out a bemused sigh, “Yeah?”

His hand moved further up, disappearing beneath the fabric, and he felt Senku still a little.

“… Sartoris.”

“There’s a few muscles here then?”

A few more centimetres and Senku was squirming again, fingernails digging into his back.

“Mmh, legs are complex.”

His hand found the bend where leg met body-

“Iliopsoas,”

-Then drifted in-

“Pectineus,”

-until it rested against his crotch.

“A-adductor longus-”

The now heavy breaths were trailing down the back of his neck, and he was nudged as Senku tried to draw his legs together.

“Losing you cool science head now?”

“S-shut up. You can’t control everything the body does…”

Chrome carefully drifted his fingers up and down those three muscles, knuckles brushing aside the loincloth and what it had been failing to hide.

Suddenly there were hands wrapped around his ears, pulling his face away from the warm chest to stare directly into those shining red eyes. Frustration was clear in Senku’s expression.

“You know, originally I was perfectly content to wait this out, or have dealt with it privately, but teasing is not-!”

Chrome pushed forward, pressing his lips against Senku’s own. The action was rough, and in the confusion of figuring out the motions their teeth clinked together awkwardly. Once they’d found an angle that didn’t cause their noses to collide, their bodies were free to re-adjust.

One of Senku’s hands kitted into Chromes hair, while the other drifted over his shoulder and down his back. Chrome used his other hand on the opposite hip to lever himself further into Senku’s lap, while the teasing hand shifted to its central, sensitive target. The ‘Ah’ it got him let him overtake the kiss.

His hand kept moving, wrapping around and stroking the length. It was earning a number of satisfying sounds from the scientist, and the heat between continued to rise, sweat beading along their skin. Senku still squirmed, relenting to his apprentice practically climbing on top of him to kiss between his mouth and neck, but with all the stimulation he was straining to stay upright.

“C-Chrome-”

Hearing his name, his hand picked up the pace, and in return the hands behind him scrabbled for a secure hold. As the friction between them came to a fever pitch, Skenu’s legs slipped out to the side, releasing the remaining part keeping him upright. He dragged Chrome down with him, riding the climax to the sound of their heavy breaths. They laid on the floor for a while, heat dissipating as their hearts began to slow.

“Feeling better now?”

Chrome lifted himself from Senku’s chest, enough to look down onto his face. Even in the dim light, it was clear the red was fading from his face, though when the relaxed look shifted back to that sly grin, Chrome felt his cheeks warm again.

“I think that was enough ‘exercise’ for one night. Though…”

He pulled Chrome back to his chest, wrapping him in a hug.

“It’s a bit chilly now, don’t you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> ...This was my first time writing anything uh, "erotic" and I have no idea if it's consistent or anything ahhhh please be gentle 
> 
> Basically I ended up on musing about being Ace myself and kinda projected onto my faves...  
> but isn't that just what fanfiction is for?


End file.
